


And They Were Roommates

by Spaghettiforpapy



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Cryptids, Demons, Gen, Goatman - Freeform, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, Supernatural Elements, its the goatman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaghettiforpapy/pseuds/Spaghettiforpapy
Summary: After the Goatman gets kicked off his bridge by Shane, he flees into the distance, homeless and embarrassed. He stumbles upon your apartment and you, hesitantly, take him in as a roommate.
Relationships: Reader & Goatman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	And They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> A youtube comment made me do this
> 
> First chapter is short, might update might not

The clock was close to 3 am, and you felt a bit rebellious staying up so late. It was your first year staying in a house- well, if a small dingy apartment could count as a house- on your own, and even when you were already three months in you still felt like you were breaking some unspoken rule whenever you stayed up into the late hours of the morning.

Working, of course, on your investigative journal analysis on the supernatural. A bit odd, maybe, but conspiracy nuts love to flock to websites with any new details about their so called "cryptids".

Personally, you didn't believe in all that mess, but even so you still kept your work to yourself. Telling someone that you wrote a three page essay on all the Mothman sightings made in your area, several of which were made by the same old man mistaking owls in the area to be the cryptid himself, isn't exactly a way to keep friends that take you seriously.

You still kept it up, though. It was easy, quick, and a way to flex your years spent studying writing and literature, as well as journalism.

Your fingers flew across the keyboard, barely picking up the barest amount of words from the small, dingy TV you kept in the corner of your bedroom. You lived by yourself, so your bedroom acted as an impromptu living room.

Your fingers shook in exhaustion. When was the last time you slept? A few days ago, no? Maybe you could turn off your computer, and rest your eyes for a little b...

_Knock knock knock_

You jumped to attention, eyes wide. Who the hell would be at your door this late in the night? What was this, some sort of B-rated horror flick?

You flattened your lips, nervous despite yourself. The front door was only a few long strides away, and the journey from your bed to it was a blur in your tired mind. Still, you leant up to peek through the looking glass.

"Who's there?" You snapped, tired and angry and anxious. "It's late, so you better have a good excuse for this!"

No reply. A few seconds passed, and...

_Knock knock knock_

"What the- seriously?" You grumbled, stepping back. You didn't have time for whatever creep was at your door. "Take your business elsewhere! Go away!"

_**Knockknocknockknockknockkno** _

A bead of sweat trickled down your back, and you turned on your heel to run to you room. A phone! You needed to call 911, because whoever was at the door clearly wasn't a stable-

"Oof!" You tripped and fell on your stomach, horrible pain coming from the ankle you pivoted on. Did you twist it?

The knocking paused. Your doorknob began to rattle, and, frantically, you turned over onto your back and scooted away. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

You always thought you'd be the one to survive a horror movie, but you couldn't even get through the first act.

The rattling stopped. Something snapped. Your door began to creak open, pushing in...

A goat-like head, horns and all, bowed itself into your doorway. A creature, seven- no, eight- feet tall looked down at you with wide, glowing eyes.

"Sorry about the door," he apologized," do you have a room available, by any chance?"


End file.
